Tempting Reality
by Tequila-Tears
Summary: Say that something big was in control of the reality you knew, reality made fake. This thing controlled everything you knew and everything you depended on, but let me tell you one thing... This thing isn't God. AU Inukag


_A/N: This is an Inuyasha and Kagome fiction, it is an alternate reality story. Rating will probably stay the same._

_Please Read and Review._

**Tempting Reality**

Prologue

When you look at someone you judge them. Not because you always want to but because it comes as an instinct. You look at them and what they are wearing, deciphering whether they are good or bad, prep or maybe even Goth, but have you ever looked at a person and wonder what their past has been of? What's going on in their life right now, and who's involved in it? If you have ever wondered, would you have guessed that they were part of something bigger? Would you ever look at a 15 year old school girl and wonder 'is she in the mafia?' probably not. What exactly makes you think she's not capable of being in something that wild? The fact that she is a 15 year old innocent school girl.

But people have been known to be wrong; they have known to make mistakes.

Not saying that you can look at somebody and say that they are part of an underground organization, but saying you don't know them, they have a different world of their own; they see things differently than you do. You can love them, you can hate them, but you will always judge them. It's a bad habit really.

Now take this. A man walks into your view one day. You wouldn't care about him very much would you? He's just like everybody else you've walked by that day. But would you guess that at the fragile age of 6 his parents got in a futile car crash, throwing him out on the streets for well over a year until somebody found him close to death? That he had stolen cheated and cried more than a million times trying to get by? Then being whisked away by some orphanage until someone decided they wanted him? Making him strong and ready for almost everything, but vulnerable and wanting love so badly that it hurt so much that he could tear his insides out. You know that he had to of made it by, not that you even noticed him, but he did have a suit and a brief case, probably going home, with maybe a good amount of money in his pocket. But what about his future? Would you know that when he went home he would find his wife sleeping with his best friend? Not that you knew any of this.

That's life though.

//\

Kagome sat on her bed wondering if all her life would be so boring. She had a good life really, friends, a good family, school that she did quite good in… But she lacked something. Something special, something adventurous, an adventure, maybe even finding someone worth loving, not crazy boys wanting to take her out to the movies. Kagome realized that she had everything she needed, to be good with her life. A very loving mother, a sibling that she didn't mind more than half the time, a grandpa that cared for her, and loved seeing her everyday. Everything to help her be happy, but she wanted more, she wanted to fulfill her life. She had a side that needed adventure and she knew that this simple little shrine in the big old city wasn't cutting it out for her.

//\

_A/N: I know, I know short, but it's the prologue. Tell me if it's worth to keep going, even if he hasn't gotten to the story yet, but tell me if it at least interests you. And no when I said_ 'Would you ever look at a 15 year old school girl and wonder 'is she in the mafia?' probably not. What exactly makes you think she's not capable of being in something that wild? The fact that she is a 15 year old innocent school girl.

But people have been known to be wrong; they have known to make mistakes.'

_I didn't mean that Kagome is in or is going to be in the mafia… Or is she? Well it would be a different kind of one… Maybe one with demons, and half-demons?_

_We'll see._

_Well do you see that blue-ish/purple-ish button right there at the bottom of the page that says review? Click it pweeze_

_I want to know any opinions you have. I'll get behind my bullet proof glass first just in case. _


End file.
